<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On File by Soncasong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045574">On File</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soncasong/pseuds/Soncasong'>Soncasong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatlogs, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Food Trucks, Interrogation, Intrigue, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soncasong/pseuds/Soncasong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>File Request: Information Pertaining Former V.I.L.E. Operatives El Topo and Le Chèvre</p><p>Authorization Level: Class C</p><p>Requester: [Redacted]</p><p>Access Granted</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Le Chèvre | Jean Paul/El Topo | Antonio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On File</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A classified file in an A.C.M.E. database</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>List of Known V.I.L.E. Operatives.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline Brunt - Coach Brunt </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleopatra Amari - Countess Cleo </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Gunnar Maelstrom </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Saira Bellum </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suhara Toyotomi - Shadowsan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: [Redacted]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel Braithwaite - Roundabout </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheena Smith - Tigress </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul LaCroix - Le Chèvre </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonio de la Mora - El Topo </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham Calloway - Crackle </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: [Redacted]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolo Lombardi - Mime Bomb </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimiko Hoshikawa - Paper Star </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cookie Booker - Bookkeeper </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Dash Horowitz - Dash Haber </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aya Dojima - Lady Dokuso </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hailey McMahon - The Mechanic </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Priyanka Vaswani - The Driver </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal Johnson - Neal the Eel </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar Nilsson - Otter Man </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo Bergstrom - Moose Boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor Mariano - Spin Kick </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria Trapp - Fly Trap </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter Brown - The Troll </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Marta Contreras - The Curator </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Boris Smirnov - Cleaner </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad Smirnov - Cleaner </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All active V.I.L.E. operatives are presumed armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution. See pages 36-39 for V.I.L.E. handling protocols. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A deed for a truck sold in Chichicastenango, Guatemala</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Model: 2010 Ford F-450 Cutaway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Signatory: Anton Montaña</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Co-Signatory: John-Paul de la Cruz</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Price: [Withheld at Request of Signatory]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Payment: Cash</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approved</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A chat log from a group chat titled: Team Carmen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: carm tell ivy to stop bullying me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: carm tell zack to stop eating all my donuts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: im your brother!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: they were labeled!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Its way too early in the morning for this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: arent you two supposed to be on acme business</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: andioop.gif</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: someone get shadowsan off rupauls drag race</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: That was not even from Drag Race. It is a meme of a drag queen from Drag Race, long after she has competed on her season.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: WHATEVER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: chief is working us so hard carm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: these vile agents are so stupid slippery</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: And…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: can you lend us a hand or smth?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Alright ill keep an eye out, no promises though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: But i expect payment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: gasp</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: you wound us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: just buy good boba. carmen lives for boba.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: thanks player i love you and only you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: 0w0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: hey! Im your sister!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: sksksksksks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Im gonna ask hideo to cut your internet</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A private message conversation between Antonio de la Mora and Jean-Paul LaCroix</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>❤️My Goat❤️: I love you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antonio: I love you too</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antonio: but why'd you send me this in the middle of a grocery run?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antonio: is everything okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❤️My Goat❤️: I forgot to say it when you left</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antonio: mi amor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antonio: we are no longer in vile, you know I will come back to you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❤️My Goat❤️: I know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❤️My Goat❤️: I still want to say it though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Antonio: I love you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❤️My Goat❤️: I love you too</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A memo on Chief Tamara Fraser’s desk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Authorization request: Mission to apprehend V.I.L.E. operative Dash Haber</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Location: Marseilles, France</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agents: Julia Argent, Chase Devineaux, Zach Boston, Ivy Boston</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approved</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A poster advertising a food truck in Chichicastenango, Guatemala</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Go Taco Molé </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Grand Opening</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homemade Tacos, Tostadas, and Quesadilla - With special secret molé sauce </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Freshness guaranteed - Three blocks from the Iglesia de San Tomas</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A manila envelope on Agent Julia Argent’s desk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Case File: Aya Dojima AKA Lady Dokuso</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last Known Location - Unknown, possibly Latin America</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Threat Level: 10</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proceed with extreme caution. Known skills: poison mastery, assassination, stealth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enclosed are three grainy pictures of a stately woman, face obscured, taken in Ecuador, El Salvador, and Colombia. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A transcript of an interrogation of former V.I.L.E. operative Sheena Smith</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheena: I already told you, I don’t know where anyone else is! Trust me, if I could, I’d help you get all of those bastards. Those higher ups ruined my life. Left all of us out to dry.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: Of course. Let me guess, Lady Dokuso’s messing around again? If anyone can rebuild V.I.L.E., it’s her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: Like I said, I owe them nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: Actually, can I ask you something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: Please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: How’s Crackle?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: ...Fine. What about Le Chèvre and El Topo?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: Good. I hope you never find them. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two memos on Chief Tamara Fraser’s desk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Request for Communication with: Sheena Smith</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From: Graham Calloway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mission: Apprehend V.I.L.E. Operative Dash Haber</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Status: Successful</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A birthday card tucked away in a taco chef’s “kiss the thief” apron pocket</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mon chéri,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday! I know this year has not been what we expected, not in the least, but every day I pinch myself when I wake up next to you. I’m grateful to have you beside me. No matter what life throws at us next, I promise I will always stand by your side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know it’s not much, but I hope you like the gift. Your aprons are boring anyway, and excuse me if I have to look at them for twelve hours a day. I promise, next year, there will be more, because you deserve so much more. I was thinking, let’s close up a little early today and go out for some chocolate cake, like we used to. I love you so very much, Antonio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your goat,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A manila envelope on Agent Zari Muthu’s desk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Case File: Antonio de la Mora AKA El Topo, Jean-Paul LaCroix AKA Le Chèvre</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last Known Location - Chichicastenango, Guatemala</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Threat Level: 7</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Proceed with caution. Always seen together. Known skills: El Topo - digging, stealth, food preparation. Le Chèvre - acrobatics, stealth, sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enclosed is a flyer for Go Taco Molé and a burgeoning collection of pictures depicting two men around various parts of Guatemala. They are smiling in every picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sticky note is attached to the file, in neat red cursive: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Capture one, and the other will fall.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A call between two international numbers</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Player: Wow, you work fast. Alright, I got you the tickets. Are you sure about this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red: I’m sure. I gotta see this for myself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Player: Guatemala. At least it’s close. How’s your mom?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red: She’s doing good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Player: What are you gonna tell her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red: The truth. That I’m visiting some friends. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A receipt from Go Taco Molé</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>3 x Barbacoa Taco.……….33.00 Q</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Extra Cheese……….6.00 Q</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1 x Chicken Tostada………14.00 Q</span>
</p><p>
  <span>1 x Coke………………........7.40 Q</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Total……………….60.40 Q</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A receipt from Go Taco Molé, backside</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Call me if you need anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>+59 9 223 636-9080</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-C</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two memos on Chief Tamara Fraser’s desk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Request for Communication with: Sheena Smith</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From: Graham Calloway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Authorization request: Mission to apprehend V.I.L.E. operatives El Topo and Le Chèvre</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Location: Chichicastenango, Guatemala</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agents: Zari Muthu, Sylvain Hugo, Zach Boston, Ivy Boston</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approved</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A letter in a trashcan in Chichicastenango, Guatemala</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To meet once again, would that be most wonderful?3 Breaking in to your heart has been so hard.0 Yet the burning desire of the soul continues blazing.1 If Santa Claus does not bring you to me, then who will?1 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elsa Maria was a powerful witch.2 The bullring was where her lover died.0 In Bogotá did she meet her fate.2 Let Colombia be witness, such things do not befall unto us, beloved.3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From, the High Priestess</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A transcript of communications during an A.C.M.E. raid in Chichicastenano, Guatemala</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Zach: They’re heading in, are you guys in position?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zari: Affirmative.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zach: Man, I can’t believe those two guys ended up opening a taco truck. That’s, like the coolest thing ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy: Yeah, but how do we know it’s not a front for like, money laundering or something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zach: I mean that’s why we’re doing this, right? Plus, if they’re innocent, I hope they’ll let us try their food. It looks so freaking good! And look at their menu. No fish! It's practically made for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zari: Please cease your babbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Sylvain: They’re coming in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zach: Man, remember when I fooled the mole guy when we were out in Australia? Can't believe he fell for some imaginary dingoes!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy: Zach, focus! Hey Zari, how's it going? You're being awfully quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zari: Ugh!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy: Zari? Sylvain?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Sylvain: Ah!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zari: Oof!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy: Uh, what's going on in there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Sylvain: Argh!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zach: Oh, there they go. Into their truck. Speeding away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy: Start driving, Zach!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy: You guys okay in there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy: Hello? Communication much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zari: Apologies. I cannot believe I forgot to lock the door after gaining entry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zach: Happens to all of us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy: Zach! Drive!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Sylvain: Hey, look at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zari: Interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zach: Hey, what'd you find? Let us see!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy: Zach, eyes on the road!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zuri: Here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy: Wow, this makes, like, no sense. And what’s with the numbers at the end of the sentences?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zuri: I will send this to our codebreakers. Perhaps they will make sense of this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy: Oka–Zach! Camel!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zach: AHHHHHH!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy: AHHHHHH!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A call between two international numbers</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>+59 9 223 636-9080: Hello?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+59 9 223 636-9080: Who is this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+59 9 223 636-9080: Um, I’m gonna–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+502 2458 1144: Carmen?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+502 2458 1144: I...We need your help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+502 2458 1144: ...Please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>+59 9 223 636-9080: Okay. Okay, Antonio, I need you to tell me what happened. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A memo on Chief Tamara Fraser’s desk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mission: Apprehend V.I.L.E. Operatives El Topo and Le Chèvre</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Status: Failure</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A chat log from a group chat titled: Team Carmen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: omg that last mission went so bad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: god yeah i need memes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: please send me memes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: aidenzhaneeyes.img</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: tamishaimansignatureleatherhightopsneakers.png</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: uhaulkawasaki.jpeg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: non drag race memes pls </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: andioop.gif</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: andioop.gif</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: andioop.gif</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: i hate all of you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: seriously tho i cant believe that happened</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: So are you guys gonna tell us whats wrong</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: oh the usual</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: vile op got away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Yikes which one</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: the goat and the mole</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: they wouldnt have if this guy didnt crash the car</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: hey the camel was really fast ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: trinitysip.gif</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Guys </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: We need to talk</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCalySantamonica: Antonio and jean paul just wants to be left alone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: wait youve been talking to them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Well i went to guatemala and everything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Pretty sure i told you guys</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: That she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Theyre trying really hard to make an honest living</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: They dont need acme on their tail right now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: well duh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: there was an obviously evil secret note in their trashcan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: yeah theyre definitely evil</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: In their trashcan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: Oh shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: Punctuation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: katyascream.gif</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Seriously though can you guys help me keep acme away from them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: i dunno carm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: they seem pretty sus to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: I trust them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: carm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: You werent there with them on the phone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: I think they deserve a second chance</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: You called them on the phone???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: wow punctuation and capitalization</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: but ill vouch for the mole goat boyfriends</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: They’re DATING?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: It would seem you have all broken Zack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: But I too shall vouch for my former students. They have always been more mild mannered, more concerned with each other than VILE. I do suppose they would take this opportunity to turn over a new leaf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: wow if even shadowsan is vouching for them then i guess i can give them a chance</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: sksksksksksks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: nevermind can we revoke shadowsans internet privileges please</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: seconded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Thirded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: fourthed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: andioop.gif</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: i still cant believe goat boy and mole boy are a thing</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A private message conversation between Chase Devineaux and Julia Argent</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Devineaux: how goes the investigation, julia?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devineaux: if i have to read another report on suspected vile hideouts masquerading as artisan bagel shops, i will die</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devineaux: i deserve something more titillating to stimulate my intellects, no?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia: Please refrain from ever using the word titillating in my presence ever again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia: I am still struggling to decode the message we had recovered from the last mission</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia: I have figured out a date, that was rather obvious, but the contents are simply too strange</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devineaux: have you figured out who it is from?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia: No. The handwriting does not match any of our databases, though they are woefully incomplete</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia: The letter was signed “From the High Priestess.” Perhaps that is a codename of sorts?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devineaux: that is the second arcana in the tarot, no?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia: Second arcana?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia: Agent Devineaux, I think you might be onto something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Devineaux: happy to help!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A transcript of an interrogation of former V.I.L.E. operative Dash Horowitz</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dash: What do you want from me? You know I’m not inclined to tell you anything, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dash: Alright, whatever, honey. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dash: Nope, don’t recognize it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dash: I said no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dash: You do know no means no, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dash: Well, if that’s what you believe, then whatever. I’ve never paid attention to anyone’s handwriting, okay? Not like you can make my life any worse, I’m literally in high security turbo jail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dash: Nope, not gonna answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dash: Bite me. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A private message conversation between Player and Carmen Sandiego</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Red: Hey you got into the database</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Player: yep, our mole and goat are officially in</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red: Good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red: They shouldnt have to live under viles shadow anymore</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Player: glad that ivy and zack are willing to cover for them</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red: Yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red: Thank you so much player</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Player: no problem red</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Player: cant believe you guys went with gautier of all things</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red: Well it was his choice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Player: jean-paul gautier tho? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Player: really?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red: Let him like what he like</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Player: we did that with shadowsan and look how he turned out</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red: No comment</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two passports in the back of a taco truck heading for the Mexican-American border</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surname: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Moreno</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Given Names:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonio Rafael</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nationality:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>United States of America</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Date of Birth:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>9 March, 1997</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Place of Birth:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Guatemala</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Date of Issue:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>20 September, 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Date of Expiration:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>20 September, 2028</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Surname: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gautier</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Given Names:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nationality:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>United States of America</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Date of Birth:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>27 November, 1996</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Place of Birth:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>France</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Date of Issue:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>20 September, 2018</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Date of Expiration:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>20 September, 2028</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A notice in A.C.M.E. Agent Julia Argent’s personal computer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Argent,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We have reason to believe various members of V.I.L.E. will soon be gathering in Bogotá, Colombia. It is of our best interest to thwart this meeting before strides can be made to reestablish V.I.L.E. I believe the two V.I.L.E. operatives that have recently escaped our custody will be involved in this meeting. I know you have the means to contact Miss Sandiego if necessary, and I feel this is the time to do so. Ask her to assist us in apprehending these criminals so we may interrogate them on the nature of this gathering. We cannot let V.I.L.E. reemerge from the shadows. Please let me know if your rendezvous is successful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chief Fraser</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A poster advertising a food truck in Austin, Texas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Go Taco Molé </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Grand Opening</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Homemade Tacos, Tostadas, and Quesadilla - With special secret molé sauce </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Freshness guaranteed - One block from Fire House 126</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A blog post on Julia Argent’s academic blog, The Looking Lens</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Today, I would like to highlight some of the fascinating coffee growing practices of Guatemala. Situated between Mexico and Honduras, bordering Belize to the east, Guatemala’s elevation and climate makes it a perfect place for the cultivation of a special, robust variety of coffee. Thanks to the high altitude and volcanic soil, Guatemalan coffee is renowned for its acidity and body, imparting a deep and invigorating flavor to drinkers. The subtropical climate of the country makes it an ideal environment for these beans to flourish and soak up the flavors of the earth straight to your cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coffee is one of Guatemala’s many agricultural imports and provides a livelihood for many of its citizens. Guatemalan coffee is available in both light roast and dark roast, but my preferred poison is definitely the dark roast. Even goats and moles go crazy for it! Recently, Guatemalan coffee has increased exponentially in the UK, especially in London’s East End, where I see so many varieties in my local coffee shop. Though I am still partial to red coffee, I’ve started to quite enjoy a cup of Guatemalan dark roast or two. Try some for yourself!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A private message conversation between Antonio Moreno and Jean-Paul Gautier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul: I can’t believe they won’t let me reschedule</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul: I’m so sorry mon cher</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❤️My Mole❤️: do not worry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❤️My Mole❤️: we can still have fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul: I will be too drugged out to have fun</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul: I hate this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❤️My Mole❤️: we will be fine, promise</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❤️My Mole❤️: don’t be dramatic mi amor</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul: Alright then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul: Don’t get mad at me when I drool on on you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>❤️My Mole❤️: never</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A transcript of an interrogation of former V.I.L.E. operative Sheena Smith</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheena: What do you want now? Make it quick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: Yeah, I know who wrote this. But I want you to answer my question before I answer yours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: Alright then, guess I’ll just keep my mouth shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: Nope, not saying anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: Hah, should’ve just agreed to my requests earlier. Who else is going to squeal? None of the people you have in here, that's for sure. Anyways, just tell me who you got this from. That's it, that's all I want to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: I see. I didn’t think they would...Nevermind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: It’s Lady Dokuso’s handwriting. I’d recognize the way she dots her i’s from anywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: Hey I know you’re in the business of putting us evil people away or whatever, but...Go easy on El Topo and Le Chèvre, okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena: No, I don’t know anything about where they might be. And if I did I wouldn't tell you. Those two, Mime Bomb, Gray...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheena:...Hah. Of course they’d settle there. Antonio has always been sentimental. I’m glad at least some of us...Whatever. I hope those idiots don’t get themselves caught.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A memo on Chief Tamara Fraser’s desk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Authorization request: Raid on suspected V.I.L.E. headquarters</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Location: Bogotá, Colombia</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squads mobilized: A1-A6, E17, F2</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approved</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A private message conversation between Ivy Boston and Carmen Sandiego</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: hey carm no dice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy: chief wont let us transfer to antonio and jean-pauls case</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy: smth about zari having personal investment</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carmen: Julia wants to talk to me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carmen: Lemme see if i can ask her for help</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carmen: Thanks for trying ivy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy: no problem!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy: lemme know how it goes</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A letter attached to a bouquet of roses and lilies</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mi amor,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy anniversary! It’s a bit unfortunate you had to schedule your wisdom tooth removal on the day of our anniversary, but I am looking forward to seeing you high on anesthesia! There will be cake and pasta and tomato soup from that place downtown you like when you get back. Thank you for always being by my side, even though times have been rough. Here’s to many, many more years together. And do not worry, you have permission to drool on me as much as you like.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I love you,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonio      </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A memo on Chief Tamara Fraser’s desk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Request for Communication with: Sheena Smith</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From: Graham Calloway</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Approved</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A chat log from a group chat titled: ACME Homies</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>JulieJulia: Excuse me, Zach and Ivy, might I ask you something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JulieJulia: Why do you think Carmen has such a vested interest in the well-being of these two VILE operatives? El Topo and Le Chevre, I mean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himbo: i take it your meeting with le femme rouge went well, miss argent?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JulieJulia: That’s besides the point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zock: oh yeah carm wanted us to keep acme off jeantonios back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JulieJulia: Jeantonio?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zock: its a lot of work to type out both their names ok</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eevee: but like we cant because chief wont put us on the case</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zock: wait julia can you put in a good word for us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eevee: yeah youre chiefs favorite</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himbo: hey! miss argent and i are a set, if she is the favorite then i am too!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JulieJulia: I’m not sure. Why ever would Carmen go through such trouble to protect two former VILE agents from the law? Are they not a risk? Especially considering the information we have now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zock: oh yeah the lady dokuso case</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zock: idk i dont think jeantonios going anywhere soon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zock: taco truck things</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JulieJulia: Taco truck?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eevee: whatever ignore him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eevee: carm just believes in second chances</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eevee: and i gotta agree with her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JulieJulia: Alright, I’ll see what I can do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himbo: WE will see what WE can do! you are welcome!</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A letter from Graham Calloway addressed to Sheena Smith</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey Sheena,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just wanted to see if you’re okay. I’m sorry about getting you captured, I…God what am I even doing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just take care, okay Sheena? I don’t know how ACME jails work but maybe they have parole or something? I know you can be so much more than a cat burglar, Sheena. Write me back? Please? I miss you. And I'm worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gray</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A manila envelope on Agent Ivy Boston’s desk</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Case File: Antonio de la Mora AKA El Topo, Jean-Paul LaCroix AKA Le Chèvre</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last Known Location - Unknown</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Threat Level: 3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little threat to agents. Always seen together. Known skills: El Topo - digging, stealth, food preparation, truck driving. Le Chèvre - acrobatics, stealth, sarcasm, taking selfies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Enclosed is a single picture of two men in a taco truck, smiling.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A video message sent to all qualified A.C.M.E. agents from Chief Fraser</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In two days, we will be conducting the largest raid on a suspected V.I.L.E. stronghold since our first raid on their base of operations a year ago. If our intel is correct, we will be facing some of the most dangerous members of V.I.L.E., its four figureheads notwithstanding. I implore all of you to proceed with caution. The fight will be long and hard, and the danger will be great. But I know all of you are here because you are determined to fight against those who wish to plunge the world into darkness. And so I believe we will prevail, but only if we all do our part. Please go over your dossiers for your assignments, and godspeed. May we end this threat to humanity once and for all. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A birthday card tucked away in a taco cashier’s back pocket</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mi amor,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy birthday! I feel so lucky to be sharing this special day with you, to be by your side. You’ve been a steady constant despite all the times we’ve had to uproot our lives this year. I don’t know what will happen to us tomorrow, if something will come and yank us from our lives again, but I do know that as long as I am with you, I will be okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apologies for the lack of a birthday gift, there were some shipping delays. I’ll make it up to you with cake, lots of cake. And champagne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With love,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mole. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A chat log from a group chat titled: Team Carmen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: i didnt know you and shadowsan were gonna show to our raid carm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: thanks for the backup tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: chase says thank you for saving his butt from bookers explosive cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: I mean did you see who was there though?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Cookie Booker, Lady Dokuso, The Troll, The Curator</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: it was like vile 2.0 was about to form or something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: Which is why we had to get involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: well im glad you did</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: cant believe we bagged four vile operatives</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: mega score</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Paper star still got away</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: im monitoring her activity as we speak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: She is shrewd. I reckon she will be laying low for the time being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: you were right about jeantonio carm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: they werent there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Jeantonio?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: i coined it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: Catchy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>iCarlySantamonica: You two better go report to your superior though</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: She is looking rather stormy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mermivy: zack what did you do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zackasaur: the car i crashed was totally not my fault okay!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: andioop.gif</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A letter from Sheena Smith addressed to Graham Calloway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what kinda game you’re playing here, Gray. I’m stuck in a two by four foot cell with Dr. Bellum's nerd babble and Countess Cleo’s constant whining as my only friends. I’m doing great, thanks for turning me in to the authorities, I can’t believe how good of a friend you are!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, that was nasty. But you deserve it, jerk. Not gonna guarantee I’ll write back after this, but I’ll tell you something, since you're so worried about me. (But we all know it's Carmen you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried about, right?) They might be doing a rehabilitation program based on good behavior, I don’t know. Heard only me and Mime Bomb are eligible so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You take care of yourself, Gray. Better not hear about you ending up in an Icelandic jail or a hospital again, or I’ll come and kill you myself. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A receipt from a jeweller in Austin, Texas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ring, gold, size 11…………….$1,430.00</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A classified file in an A.C.M.E. database</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>List of Known V.I.L.E. Operatives.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline Brunt - Coach Brunt </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleopatra Amari - Countess Cleo </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Gunnar Maelstrom </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Saira Bellum </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suhara Toyotomi - Shadowsan </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: [Redacted]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nigel Braithwaite - Roundabout </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sheena Smith - Tigress </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul LaCroix - Le Chèvre </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonio de la Mora - El Topo </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Graham Calloway - Crackle </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: [Redacted]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Niccolo Lombardi - Mime Bomb </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kimiko Hoshikawa - Paper Star </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Cookie Booker - Bookkeeper <em>Status: Apprehended</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dash Horowitz - Dash Haber <em>Status: Apprehended</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aya Dojima - Lady Dokuso <em>Status: Apprehended</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hailey McMahon - The Mechanic </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Priyanka Vaswani - The Driver </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Neal Johnson - Neal the Eel </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar Nilsson - Otter Man </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugo Bergstrom - Moose Boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor Mariano - Spin Kick </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria Trapp - Fly Trap </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: Apprehended</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hunter Brown - The Troll <em>Status: Apprehended</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marta Contreras - The Curator <em>Status: Apprehended</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boris Smirnov - Cleaner </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Vlad Smirnov - Cleaner </span>
  <em>
    <span>Status: </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Active</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All active V.I.L.E. operatives are presumed armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution. See pages 36-39 for V.I.L.E. handling protocols. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A note taped to the roof of a taco truck in Austin, Texas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Look, we know you guys have been watching us. We don’t know what your deal is, but you haven’t arrested us yet and we’ve given you plenty of chances to do so. Like, plenty. Just, can you two be a pair of dears and stop the mind games, please? Oh, and tell Carmen we’re getting married. Thanks. By the way, if you want a taco, just come up and buy a taco. Your drooling is creeping out the customers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul + Antonio</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A transcript of a conversation between Chief Fraser and Agents Devineaux, Argent, Boston, and Boston</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chief: Look, I will cut to the chase. I reassigned you two to the El Topo and Le Chèvre file, at the recommendation of </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> two. Yet there has been no progress made on that case at all. In fact, we know less now than we did when Agent Zari was on the case. Care to explain?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zack Boston: Um, there’s a perfectly logical explanation for that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy Boston: Yep, super logical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chief: Really? And that would be?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zack Boston: They’re really slippery! Like that eel guy, we just can’t pinpoint them at all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chief: Our files indicate that you two have been spending an awful lot of time in Austin, Texas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy Boston: Um…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Julia Argent: If I recall correctly, you two told me something about a barbecue festival happening there, correct?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zack Boston: Yeah, barbecue! Scoping out the competition for an eating contest!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chief: And this is relevant to our investigation, how?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Chase Devineaux: You never know if a V.I.L.E. agent will force you to eat a ton of meat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy Boston: Yeah, some of them are into weird stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chief: Then how do you explain Ms. Smith’s knowledge of a certain ceremony that will soon happen between two certain ex-V.I.L.E. operatives? Her only interactions are with those in her jail block and with her rehabilitator, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Miss Argent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Julia Argent: I–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy Boston: Um–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zack Boston: You see–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Chase Devineaux: We–</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Zack Boston: Uh, how do you know that Sheena knows?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chief: We vet all incoming and outgoing letters to the prisoners here. She has been keeping correspondence with Mr. Calloway.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chief: I see you’re all out of excuses. All four of you have been such stellar agents, I do not know why you would be actively shielding two former V.I.L.E. operatives in such a manner. Might I remind you of the threat they pose?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy Boston: That’s the thing, we know! But Carm, and well, we, think they’ve turned over a new leaf since V.I.L.E. fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Julia Argent: I would be inclined to believe Carmen Sandiego. And while I know these two are not innocent…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Chase Devineaux: Second chances, chief. You gave me a second chance, and, well… Maybe these young men deserve their own second chance? </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Zack Boston: Chief?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chief: Very well. I will choose to turn a blind eye to this, just this once. But next time you wish to give pardon to ex-V.I.L.E. agents, I expect at least three files worth of justification and evidence. Are we clear?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Ivy Boston: Crystal. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A letter from Graham Calloway addressed to Antonio Moreno and Jean-Paul Gautier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey mates,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liking the new names. Congratulations on the engagement, you two, about time you guys tied the knot. I heard all about it from Sheena, don't ask me how she knows. Glad to see you guys are making something out of yourself, yeah? I’m real happy that at least you two managed to find some peace. As for me, well...I’m doing okay too. Maybe when I’m in Austin, I’ll swing by and try your tacos. Read the yelp reviews, they look delicious, mates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Take care,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Multiple cards addressed to different addresses around the world: Argentina, Japan, Australia, America</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You are cordially invited to the wedding of Antonio Moreno and Jean-Paul Gautier. Sunday, the second of February, two thousand twenty four, at three o’clock in the afternoon in the Allan House, 1104, San Antonio Street, Austin, Texas. Dinner and reception to follow. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An extra note attached to the card sent to Sydney, Australia</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If you wanted an invitation to the wedding, you could've just asked. We want you here if you can make it, Gray. Dress up a little, and bring decent booze. None of that weird hipster wheat brew stuff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-Jean-Paul and Antonio</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A chat log from a group chat titled: Team Carmen</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: man i wish i was at the wedding</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: stupid parents not letting me travel</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: its literally right under canada!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: You are missing out on quite the entertaining night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: Graham and Carmen had a most awkward conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: shouldn’t you be on the dance floor right about now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: Their dancing is much too modern for me. Too much grinding of bodies, not enough death drops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: It appears Zach has challenged Jean-Paul to a dance battle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: He is currently flailing his arms very strangely while groom number two is throwing it back, as your generation would say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: I did not know Jean-Paul's posterior could move like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadyPlayer1: aw man! I wanna see this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: I will record video evidence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dadowsan: You should get back to your homework, Player.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ReadPlayer1: yes dadowsan</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shadowsan: periodt.png</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A pair of petitions for change of name</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Current Legal Name:</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Antonio Moreno</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Legal Name as Changed: </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonio Moreno-Gautier</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Current Legal Name:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul Gautier</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Legal Name as Changed:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Paul Moreno-Gautier</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big thanks to my beta <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantu">pantu</a> for putting up with my incessant requests for proofreading. Hopefully the narrative made sense, I'm a really big fan of non-traditional methods of storytelling.</p><p>The amount of research on different documents I had to do for this, far too much. AO3 not supporting columns ruined my gorgeous presentation of the VILE operative list but like what can you do?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>